i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Christopher
|color2 = |Name = Christopher |Kanji = クリストファー |Roumaji = Christopher |Aliases = |Image = Christopher Icon.png |Caption = "I'm a man who came from a foreign country... A simple man, okay?" |Gender = Male |Age = 35 |BT = AB |Bday = November 8th |Height = 171 cm |Weight = 49 kg |Unit = |Position = Manager of RE:BERSERK Part-time teacher |Status = Alive |Family = |Hobby = |FFood = |LFood = |CV = Masatomo Nakazawa |Signature= }} Christopher (クリストファー) is one of the characters in I-Chu. He is a part of the Manager Unit MG9 and the manager for RE:BERSERK. Profile Description RE:BERSERK's manager. An extraordinary lecturer and composer who doesn't know what country he came from. It is rumored that he was the third prince in his country and was driven away due to political speculation. He has experience with various instruments from different countries and also knows a lot of trivia. He really loves Japan, which he often shows with a cute smile like a child's. His nickname is Chris. Personality Appearance |Scout = Well, well, to think I would meet such an adorable lady today. |Idolizing = |Reg1 = Nice to meet you, Japanese Lady. My name is Christopher. |Reg2 = Leave everything about instruments to me. I shall take care of I♥B's instruments as well. |Reg3 = So Baber-sama is Eva-sama's little brother. I understand, they do have the same eye color. |Reg4 = Jumonji-sama, it is lunch time. Eat to your heart's content. |Reg5 = Eva-sama, leave the next management to me. |Reg6 = Black Magic. I have once meddled with it. Here-- |Reg7 = When Eva-sama is doing photoshoots, I take care of Sammy-sama. |Reg8 = Airu-san, I can take care of your jacket if you want. Ah... He ran away. |Reg9 = I look like a prince? That's troublesome... Eva-sama is more princely than me. |Reg10 = Croquettes, Nikujaga, Natto! Japanese cuisine is full of delicious food, I love it! |Reg11 = |Event1=An event is being held. Give me your hand, Lady. |Event2=The event has ended. Thank you for your hard work. |Morning=Good morning. I have prepared a morning coffee for you. |Afternoon=Good afternoon. Today's lunch is your favorite food. |Evening=Good evening. As it is dangerous for a lady to walk alone, I shall accompany you. |Night=Good night. Fufu. Do you need to... sleep together? |Jun1 = |Jun2 = |Jul1 = Every day is rather hot. Please take care of yourself. |Jul2 = |Aug1 = I will protect RE:BERSERK from the intense heat! |Aug2 = |Sep1 = Jumonji-sama, even though you're having the autumn appetite, eating so many dishes is a bit.... |Sep2 = |Oct1 = All of your costumes suit you perfectly! I'll give you some candy. |Oct2 = Halloween fits RE:BERSERK's atmosphere perfectly! |Nov1 = I like autumn. You'll be able to visit several hot springs. |Nov2 = |Dec1 = Speaking of Christmas instruments, I happen to own a sleigh bell. Shall I play it for you? |Dec2 = Merry Christmas. Let us have a lovely Christmas together. |Dec3 = The different countdowns each country has are truly enjoyable. |Jan1= Returning home... since my birthplace is far away, I shall be spending New Years in Japan. |Jan2= Happy New Year. Japan's lively New Years is very lovely. |Feb1= When I look at Japan's snow, inspiring words come to mind. |Feb2= Is this chocolate manjuu? It looks rather delicious. I shall partake in it. |Mar1= Is this the so-called hina arare?Cake sweets made of rice flour monch... mhm! It's delicious! |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipJun1 = |ClipJun2 = |ClipJul1 = |ClipJul2 = |ClipAug1 = |ClipAug2 = |ClipSep1 = |ClipSep2 = |ClipOct1 = |ClipOct2 = |ClipNov1 = |ClipNov2 = |ClipDec1 = |ClipDec2 = |ClipDec3 = |ClipJan1 = |ClipJan2 = |ClipFeb1 = |ClipFeb2 = |ClipMar1 = }} Notes Category:MG9 Category:Christopher Category:Male Category:Nanaya Kotoe Category:RE:BERSERK